


HIMYM alternate ending

by Hermoninee_Granger



Category: How I Met Your Mother
Genre: Brobin, Gen, Mother lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 22:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1404871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermoninee_Granger/pseuds/Hermoninee_Granger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I couldn't deal with the ending, so I wrote my own! Enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	HIMYM alternate ending

**Author's Note:**

> The ending was just... I'm not even gonna say anything. This is what I think should have happened. If it isn't clear enough, Barney and Robin are together.

Just as Ted began to finish his sentence about the yellow umbrella, Tracy walked in.  
‘Ted! I told you not to keep the kids holed up in here too long, they’re not interested’ She chided fondly.  
‘She’s right’ and ‘We’re not’ came from the children, but Ted was determined to finish his story.  
‘I was just telling them about the umbrella’ he addressed his wife, gesturing to the worn yellow umbrella that rested in the corner of the room.  
‘I love the umbrella story!’ Tracy grinned, and walked over to Ted, perching on his lap. He looped his arms comfortably around her waist and continued with the story.  
When he ended, gazing straight into Tracy’s eyes, he said ‘And that, kids, is how I met you mother’  
She smiled and kissed him, earning a chorus of ‘ewww’ from their children.  
‘As lovely as this has been, I did come in here to tell you something’ she laughed, standing up.  
‘You’d better hurry through’ she continued ‘Lily and Marshall have just arrived with Marvin and they want to see you. Robin texted me, she and Barney are on their way but they’re stuck in traffic’ Tracy pulled Ted up from his seat by his hand and began to walk towards the door.  
Within a flash the children were up and away through the door, shouting ‘Freedom!!’ as they ran.  
‘Happy birthday, Ted’ Tracy smiled, kissing him again before walking through to greet their friends.


End file.
